


Safety Net Weaving

by eatamilkbone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, One Shot, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatamilkbone/pseuds/eatamilkbone
Summary: Severus weaves safety nets and Ron just wants to talk.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 48





	Safety Net Weaving

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Ron didn't know what Severus would make of it. But he walked to Severus' house in Spinners End anyway. 

Okay maybe he had a bit of an idea. 

An assumption. 

A feeling. 

A bracing himself for a terrible reaction kind of feeling. 

But still he walked, even though the possession of his worries seemed to slow his perceptions down and put his heart rate up. 

Then he was at the door, knocking with his fist. 

When Severus opened the door he looked at Ron and gave him a look of cold indifference. 

"It's been two months," Severus said, his demeanor ever implacable when faced with open spaces beyond closed doors. He looked up and down the street quickly before looking back at Ron. 

"You kicked me out." 

"You got too close." 

"I couldn't help it," Ron retorted, teeth clenched. 

"I told you to steel yourself against such feelings." 

"Yeah well, after being under your tutelage, I fell." 

"You wanted me." 

It was a statement. A bitterly said statement with a sneer. 

"I want you," Ron replied forgivingly. "Can I come in?" 

"If you come in I won't be able to see you go again, I'm sure of it." 

Ron rubs his stomach and nods. "Then don't." 

"Let you in? Or let you go?" 

"Will you kick me out again if you let me in?" 

"Do you think you'd be willing to take the risk?" 

"Let me in, Severus. I need to speak to you. Just cut all the dilly dallying and safety net weaving and let me in." 

"I want you too much and it's too selfish." 

"Oh fuck, this is pointless. You're keeping me at arms length and I don't have patience for this." 

Ron turned to walk away, frustration making his head swim, the beginning of one of those rages he'd been having for the two months since they last spoke rising. 

"Are you really leaving?" Severus asked in disbelief. 

"You wouldn't let me in," Ron replied, turning. 

"Why did you come?" 

"Isn't the fact I came to see you enough reason to hear me out over a cup of tea?" 

"I can't take the risk of losing you."

Ron laughed sourly. 

"You won't let me in in case you lose me. And you're losing me by not letting me in. Well then I suppose you'll have the answer to why I came in five months when I send you a picture." 

"A picture of what?" 

Ron put his hand on his stomach, clear and obvious. "Of him."


End file.
